


Love in a Coffee Shop [Fanmix]

by Armsplutonic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Download Available, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armsplutonic/pseuds/Armsplutonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for Neverever's "Captain Coffee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Coffee Shop [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170297) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



[ [listen (8tracks)](http://8tracks.com/armsplutonic/coffee-love) ]

[ [download (sendspace)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/euu9nq) ]

1\. **all i have** // mat kearney

 _don't you come around here, come around here anymore_  
_dragging my fears dragging my fears out the door_  
_all i have, all i have, all i have is yours_  
_and you watch my heart break a little bit more_

2.  **middle of the bed** // lucy rose

 _i'm over it i'm over you_  
_all over the town they say i love you, yeah_  
_these wounds they won't heal_

3\. **no one’s gonna love you** // band of horses

 _we're reeling through an endless fall_  
_we are the everliving ghost of what once was_  
_no one's gonna love you more than i do_

4\. **i don’t recall** // lavender diamond

 _i can’t remember anything at all_  
_that life we knew is lost and gone_  
_life we shared is gone and it’s hard without you_

5\. **falling in love at a coffee shop** // landon pigg

 _no one understands me quite like you do_  
_through all of the shadowy corners of me_  
_if i didn't know you i'd rather not know_  
_if i couldn't have you i'd rather be alone_

6\. **i caught myself** // paramore

 _you're pushing and pulling me down to you_  
_i knew, i know in my heart it's not you_  
_i knew, but now i know what i want i want i want_  
_oh no, i've should have never thought_

7\. **you are the ocean** // phantogram

 _it feels like i've been here, i've been here forever_  
_cause you are the ocean and i'm good at drowning_  
_(you should be looking out)_

8\. **heartbeat** // jjamz

 _i haven't loved you in a long long time_  
_thought i hated you a long long time_  
_if you break my heart one more time_  
_i won't ever be the same_

9\. **bittersweet** // ellie goulding

 _cause you always want what you're running from_  
_and you know this is more than you can take_  
_baby don't forget my name_  
_when the morning breaks us_

10\. **bridges** // broods

 _if any word that i said could have made you forget_  
_i'd have given you them all_  
_and we're burning all the bridges now_  
_watching them go up in flames_

11\. **sky blue and black (edit)** // jackson browne

 _where you gave me the world i was in_  
_and a place i could make a stand_  
_i could never see how you doubted me_  
_when i'd let go of your hand_

 _and i'd have fought the world for you_  
_if i thought that you wanted me to_  
_or put aside what was true or untrue_  
_if i'd known that's what you needed_

12\. **i never told you** // colbie caillat

 _i see your blue eyes every time i close mine_  
_you make it hard to see where i belong to_  
_when i'm not around you_

13\. **don’t move** // phantogram

 _you picture buildings burning to the ground_  
_from the basement to the streetlight_  
_it's not your heart that you've been thinking of_  
_just the feeling like you're gonna die_

14\. **rescue song (rac remix)** // mr. little jeans

 _i am the heat in an empty room_  
_the cold coming through the walls_  
_i'm gonna rescue you_  
_so you can rescue me too_  
_make it a rendezvous_

15\. **pieces** // andrew belle

 _there’s too much smoke to see it_  
_there’s too much broke to feel this_  
_i love you, i love you_  
_and all of your pieces_

16\. **king and lionheart** // of monsters and men

 _that we won't run and we won't run and we won't run_  
_and as the world comes to an end_  
_i'll be here to hold your hand_  
_'cause you're my king and i'm your lionheart_

17\. **with you** // natalie walker

 _we've come a long, long way_  
_love takes time and time is on our side_  
_time is on our side_  
_this world is a better place with you_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for listening! If any of the links are not working, please drop me a comment.


End file.
